


Every Rose Has Its Thorns (AKA: Calling All the Monsters)

by There_Was_A_Star_Danced



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Brief Mention of Blood, Flash Fic, Friends don't let friends be bullied, Gen, No Romance, Universe Alteration, Vampires, Written during season 1, based on the "look it's the fairy and the vampire" comic, brief mention of anemia, so Chloe is her usual bullying self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Was_A_Star_Danced/pseuds/There_Was_A_Star_Danced
Summary: She knew she shouldn't have done it. But that didn't make her regret it.





	Every Rose Has Its Thorns (AKA: Calling All the Monsters)

Rose knew she shouldn’t have done it.

She wouldn’t have if Juleka hadn’t been just _that_ depressed that day.

Or if it wasn’t Chloe who was making it worse.

Or if Rose had the zero amount of spirit that everyone attributed to her.

But the above were on the wrong side of the line, and contrary to popular belief, Rose had her limits. And Juleka was one of those limits. She was just too good of a friend to let Chloe tease when she was having such a bad day. Add in that last night had been long for Rose and well… it was a perfect storm.

The fact was this. Vampires had learned to be human for many generations. There were certain things you avoided: Italian food was one; Math was another. Mostly, no one existed on blood anymore. Coconut juice helped ease that, as did iron supplements. Thank goodness anemia was a thing. Although Rose felt sorry for anyone who had it. Other things helped with Vampirism, too. For instance, tanning lotion protected fragile skin and allowed them to go out in the sunlight. The photosensitivity was a downright myth. But it didn’t hurt that Rose’s grandmother was a full human.

Rose was lucky to have found such a very good and close friend in the goth Juleka. She never told her her secret. No, who would believe that of sweet innocent Rose? Rose, whose dream in life was to be a princess? No. But she told her everything else. And Juleka returned her confidence with confidence, something rare for the girl. They went everywhere together, supported each other in everything, hurt for each other’s hurts.

So when Chloe came scathing out of the classroom as Juleka was telling Rose about her awful afternoon yesterday and sneered out loudly: “Look, Sabrina! It’s the Fairy and the Vampire!” making everyone turn to look at the shy girls, Rose had had enough.

She knew who was who. Anyone who looked at them couldn’t help that. So it was even more sweet irony when Rose, the angel, the fairy, the princess, turned on her heel and smiled at Chloe, releasing two pointed canines.

“Actually, she’s human, Chloe.” Was all she said.

She shouldn’t have done it. But that didn’t make her regret it.


End file.
